It is known to use powdery toners containing surface-modified pyrogenically produced silicon dioxide in electrostatic developing processes. Various silanes, especially dimethyldichlorosilane, are used for surface modification (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,617).
It is also known that pyrogenically produced silicon dioxide waterproofed with compounds of the general formula ##STR1## can be added to positively chargeable resin powders in order to increase their flowability (See published European Patent Application EP-A 0,293,009).
It also is known that a titanium dioxide which has been surface-modified with halogen silanes can be added to electrographic developing powders (See published German patent application DE-A 12 09 427).
Furthermore, Published German Patent Application DE-A 34 26 685 (Canon) teaches the addition of a titanium dioxide to positively chargeable toners in which the titanium dioxide had been treated with simultaneously with the adhesion promoters .gamma.-aminopropyltriethoxysilane and trimethylethoxysilane.
A similarly treated titanium dioxide is described in Published Japanese Patent Application JP-OS 31442 (Nippon Aerosil Corporation).
The known method has the disadvantage that it must use an organic solvent system. Alcohols, hydrocarbons and halogenated hydrocarbons are used as solvents which cannot be completely removed from the reaction product.